


All the Little Things

by 50_daisies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Breathplay, Coming In Pants, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logan is Thomas's biological dad, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pain Kink, Rejection, Remus Janus and Roman are roommates, Thomas is a child, Top Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, patton and virgil are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_daisies/pseuds/50_daisies
Summary: Patton Foster and Virgil Heth start their new jobs at Foley High School. New relationships form, old relationships are revamped and maybe, in the end, they learn to love the little things in their life.-Author Message-Janus’s genderfluid identity and the way he presents himself is based on my own presentation. I’m sorry if that rubs people the wrong way. He uses primarily he/him pronouns but is biologically female, like myself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Cinnamon Buns, 6:45 a.m., and Amy Lee's cover of "Sally's Song"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names and Stuff! (In order of appearance)  
> \- Virgil Heth  
> \- Patton Foster  
> \- Logan Sanders  
> \- Thomas Sanders  
> \- Roman Royal  
> \- Remus Royal  
> \- Janus Octavian

“Hey so… did you ask that Sanders guy if I could come with you to work today?” Virgil asked softly as Patton padded into the kitchenette in their shared apartment. Patton smiled...then processed Virgi’s question and frowned. 

“Aww, kiddo I totally forgot! I’ll do it right now if you start breakfast.” Virgil shrugged and turned to root around in their fridge. Patton pulled his phone out of pajama pants’s pocket and checked his contacts for the correct number. Here it is, Logan Sanders! Patton was told that he was the unofficial “Head of Staff” for school. If Patton remembered correctly he also taught “Genre Studies” (Patton had no idea what that meant, but that’s why he is a secretary and not a teacher), a whole host of other English classes and some science courses. He also knew that Virgil was going to take over most of the English classes.

Patton checked behind him one more time to make sure Virgil was alright. After softly laughing at Virgil who pulled a can of Pilsbury cinnamon buns out of the fridge and threw them down onto the counter with a dramatic thud, Patton pressed the call button on Logan’s contact. 

\--⭐️--

Logan’s phone rang obnoxiously loudly on his bedside table. He sighed knowing Thomas had probably changed the volume on accident. He rolled over and grabbed his phone off of it’s charging cord and attempted to stop the alarm from going off. He was to wake up at 6:45 a.m. when his alarm went off, not 6:30 a.m., a time that he most definitely didn’t have an alarm set for. It took Logan a lot longer than he’d like to admit to realize that his phone was going off because of an incoming call. He sat up, stretched and answered the phone. 

“Hello, Logan Sanders speaking.”

A voice, way too cheery for 6:34 a.m. responded with, “Good Morning Mr. Sanders!” Logan reeled back, pulling his phone away from his ear.

“Oh! I’m sorry...Am I being too loud? It is very early. And I did probably wake you up. You’re a very busy man, Mr. Sanders, you should probably get as much sleep as you ca-”

“Who are you and why did you call me?” Logan stated frankly. He didn’t want to sound mean. In fact, the shocked, sharp inhale was a definite downgrade from the caller’s cheery tone. 

“Patton Foster, sir,” the caller spoke calmly, and a lot how Logan would expect someone to answer the phone, but it unnerved Logan nonetheless, “I’m the new secretary at Foley High School… I had a question about another new hire, Virgil Heth.” 

“Yes Mr. Heth, the new English teacher. What do you need to know? I am only authorized to provide certain bits of information.” 

“Oh no, sir. It’s nothing weird like that!” Patton chuckled quietly on the other end of the line and Logan’s heart stuttered, “He was just wondering if it would be alright for him to start work today instead of next week. He doesn’t want extra pay or anything… He just wants to get to know the building and staff before school starts.”

“I suppose that wouldn't be a problem. I can call or message you back after I get a definitive answer from the principal. It’s really his decision...” There was a pregnant pause. Logan most certainly didn’t want to stop hearing Patton’s voice so he made a quick decision.

“Well, thank you for answering-” Patton began.

Logan interrupted, “I’ll make sure to tell Principal Octavian that I believe that Mr. Heth should be allowed to start early… and uh,” Logan swore he was the stupidest man alive but if he took this chance he could be happy and stupid, “Would you like to eat lunch with me, in the teacher’s lounge?”

“Oh I’d love to...but I promised Virgil I’d eat with him like we always do.” Logan sighed and cleared his throat. 

“No worries, Mr. Foster.” He said, filled with worries.

“Well, I’ll let you go, Mr Sanders-”

Logan interrupted again saying, “Logan, you have permission to call me Logan.”

“Oh right! Lemme try again...Well, I’ll let you go Mr. Logan.” And Patton hung up. Logan took the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen. He saved the number in his contacts under, “Patton Foster”. 

Logan’s bedroom door creaked open and the four-year-old gremlin, Thomas, who lived in Logan’s home, waddled in, “Are you off the phone, Papa?”

\--⭐️--

Roman’s mind swam. His eyes settled on the dark haired boy turned away from him. The boy was taller than him, with dark brown, almost black hair that shone a brilliant caramel sort of color in the sun. He had on baggy black pants tucked into loosely tied leather boots. A black hoodie, around three sizes too big, hung off of his skinny shoulders and shifted slightly as the man turned around to looked at Roman. He raised his hand to wave, and Roman got smacked in the face with a pillow. 

Roman got violently slammed back into reality as Remus threw a second pillow at Roman’s bed. 

“I hate to interrupt your sexy sexy dreams about Virginity Boy, but Double Dee says that breakfast is done, and that you have to do tours for some nerdy English teacher-”

“Remus!” Roman jumped out of bed and lunged for Remus. Remus cackled happily as he ran down the hall and leapt down the stairs into the living room. Roman, forever cursing the fact that he stood up too quickly, felt himself get dizzy, and tripped down the stairs, smacking face first into the wall at the base of the stairs. Janus looked down at him sympathetically and handed him a small plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Roman turned around, pulled his knees up to his chest, and balanced the plate on his knees. 

“How did Remus find out about my dreams?” Roman said sadly. Janus snorted.

“You got totally smashed on Friday and told us all about it. ‘The way his hands felt on my hips as they genty coerced me to dance with him to the Amy Lee version of Sally’s Song!’”, Janus smiled wryly, “Remus, dear, do you still have the videos?” Remus grinned like the cat that had eaten canary, another cat, and a whole pet store. He also didn’t have the videos, because they didn’t record any.

“Oh absolutely!” 

Roman put his face in his hands and huffed. Janus dropped his smile and bent down closer to Roman. 

“Did you really not ever know his name?” Janus asked. Roman felt his face burn red hot. The man who had taken Roman’s ever vital V-card was completely anonymous. It'd been over 10 whole years and Roman was still completely perplexed by his feelings for the boy, now man. Even Remus knew who his first was! (It wasn’t Janus, but that didn’t stop Remus from calling his name.) Roman, in that moment, decided that he was finally going to get over it. Plenty of people had bad first times with people they didn’t know or didnt love… but it wasn’t bad for Roman. Roman pushed the thoughts out of his mind, held his plate, and got up confidently. He marched over to the kitchen table and ate his breakfast with his usual pep and vigor. In the conjoined living room Remus snorted. 

“Yo Roman,” he said rolling the R obnoxiously, “What if the-” Remus busted out laughing. 

“Cut to the chase, Duke.” Roman spat. Remus threw his head back and cackled. 

“What if that- What if the new guy you’re giving the tour to is Virginity Boy?” And Roman choked on his eggs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts  
> 1.) Logan's middle name is Aristotle.  
> 2.) Virgil swears he doesn't wear cologne, but people say he smells like an oncoming thunderstorm.  
> 3.) Roman is the shortest and Patton is the tallest.  
> 4.) Remus wants to be a beetle when he grows up.  
> 5.) Thomas's favorite food is Fried Ice Cream. He's never had it but he overheard someone order it at a restaurant once, and declared it his favorite.  
> 6.) Janus hates his last name, but neither has the confidence nor money to change it.


	2. Karen, Being Sticky, and Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> \- Implied Underage Sex

Virgil slipped his helmet over his head with a huff. He gracefully hopped onto his motorcycle and turned his head to look at Patton...who tripped out of the door to their apartment complex, and spilled some things from his bag onto the ground. His shoulders dropped and Patton bent over to grab the documents and bag of butterfingers. Patton awkwardly tried to adjust his messenger bag and put his helmet on at the same time. He flopped onto the motorcycle, jarring Virgil slightly. 

“Ready to go kiddo?” Patton asked, his voice muffled by the padding in the helmet. Virgil nodded and Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist. Patton leaned his head against Virgil’s back and sped off toward school. 

As he pulled up to the first stoplight his mind wandered. He leaned to the side, balancing the bike on his foot and wandered. He’d been on this route three or four times for interviews so he let himself go. He was trying to come up with why the name Roman Royal rang a bell. Patton had mentioned that Mr. Royal was going to be giving Virgil the grand tour of the school… It hit Virgil as he sped off through the green light. 

Virgil flopped down onto the couch and it took him a lot longer than he’d like to admit that he realized he’d flopped into someone’s lap. The boy he sat on smiled happily and stuck out his hand. 

“Roman Royal, You?” 

“Nobody important…” Roman shrugged and kissed Virgil without hesitation. Virgil reeled for a second but kissed back. Virgil adjusted the kiss, and took over. He gently bit Roman’s bottom lip and Roman exhaled lewdly. Virgil’s mind collided back with reality and he pushed Roman away. 

“No! No! I- You- You’re drunk!” Virgil shouted. Roman looked wounded for a second but his expression quickly shifted to amusement. 

“You think I’m drunk?”

“I just watched you stand on a table and sing the entire acapella 7 minute cover of Hamilton?”

“I’m Roman Royal for crying out loud! The best actor at Foley High School! You think I wouldn’t take any opportunity I could to perform?” Virgil looked at Roman, mouth agape, for a few seconds then shrugged. He settled back into Roman’s lap and sat there, content. Roman looked up down at Virgil in alarm. 

“How did you know what musical that was?”

Virgil smirked, “I like music...in all forms.” Roman smiled and ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, noting it’s deep brown color. With the soft and sweet-tempered gesture from Roman, Virgil’s confidence grew ten-fold. 

“Come home with me,” Virgil said. Roman blanched, and Virgil realized his mistake.

“Come home with me,” He sang. 

“Hadestown?” Roman asked and paused and then thought, “You’ve sold me… Where to, Sweet Open-hearted Orpheus?” Virgil got up and waved to Patton, who sat across the room, happily chatting with the school’s most frequent juvie visitor. Patton pointed to Roman and Virgil nodded. Virgil offered his hand to Roman and led him out of the front door. 

The quiet of the outdoor was a violent juxtaposition to the loud pulsing music of the indoor. He led Roman to his motorcycle, which he’d parked a few houses down, and handed him Patton’s helmet. It had heart stickers and a large decal of a golden retriever puppy snuggling a kitten on the back.

“S’Patton’s…” Virgil mumbled and hopped on with his usual grace. Roman slid on, slightly more gracefully and dropped the helmet on. It was a little (a lot) big but Roman would only be wearing it for a few minutes, so he didn’t mention it. Virgil took Roman’s hands and wrapped them around Virgil’s slender waist. Roman laughed and leaned forward, resting his chest between Virgil’s shoulder blades. He pushed his helmet up slightly and blew on the back of Virgil’s neck. Instead of tensing like usual, Virgil sighed contentedly and kicked up his kickstand, speeding off towards his home. 

Patton’s gentle squeeze around Virgil’s waist reminded him that he was in the present, the first day of work, not a house party from ten years ago. Aside from the squeeze, and loud honk from the angry Karen Mobile behind them made sure to let Virgil know he was sitting at the greenlight. Virgil jumped and accelerated (way faster than he should) to make sure the Karen Mobile was a long ways behind him.

They made it to the school in no time and as they stepped off the motorcycle Virgil gently tugged on Patton’s cardigan-clad arm. Patton turned around to look at Virgil. He balanced his helmet, with the same stickers, on his hip. As he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, the front door burst open and Roman Royal elegantly stepped forth.

\--⭐️--

Roman pulled into Logan’s driveway and rolled down the window, “Get in bitch-” Then he spotted Thomas. Thomas waved excitedly and marched towards the backseat. Remus opened the door and pulled Thomas in, settling him into his car seat quickly. He and Thomas easily began babbling to each other, much to the embarrassment of Janus, who had to sit wih them in the backseat. Logan hurried out of the house and into the front seat of Roman’s car. 

“Apologies for my lack of punctuality...Thomas decided that he was going to spill apple juice all over himself and I,” Logan said with a slight exhaustion in his voice, “We simply couldn’t go to work sticky.”

Remus cooed, “Why not? I do all the time!” Thomas cracked up laughing. Logan’s stressed facial expression softened and he turned to Roman. Roman understood the message and pulled out of the driveway. Roman, the ever reckless driver (in Logan’s eyes) drove and adjusted the radio. He struggled with the settings until Logan reached out and pressed the button necessary to turn off the speakers in the front two seats. Logan turned up the music in the back up as well. Remus gasped as he recognized the song, some weird rock song he had only heard once or twice before, and grabbed Janus’s hands. He danced in his seat and Thomas started wiggling as well. Janus’s face burned red hot as he realized the pure domesticality of the exchange. 

Logan wrung his hands together after settling into his seat again. He opened his mouth to speak, and immediately shut it again. Roman glanced over at him in pity. 

“Logan do you need relationship advice again?” Logan grimaced before nodding. 

“So this...guy..uh,” Logan’s face flushed red, “I need to know how to ask him out.”

Roman frowned dramatically, “You’re not giving me anything else?” Logan shook his head no, “Ah...okay. Well I can’t tell you what to do besides just ‘Be yourself’. Go with your gut or whatever. You want him to like  _ you _ , Logan, not the person you are when you’re doing what I say.” Logan sat up straighter and smiled confidently. He knew Roman was legitimately giving him advice and not just blowing him off. Roman was always an aloof guy when Logan always asked for advice on most things, but romance was something he took deadly seriously, especially Logan’s romance. 

“Also do more of that,” Roman added, pointing to Logan’s grin, “If you weren’t my least favorite person I’d totally call you cute when you do that.” Logan sneered in response, and Roman cackled. 

In the back seat, Janus was on the verge of passing out. He’d known Remus for around three years now, and he couldn’t help but swoon anytime the man did anything. Their “relationship” had started as a one, then three, then ten night stand that ended in Janus never leaving Remus’s bedroom and living in the Royal Brothers house. For the first couple months he stayed because he had nowhere else to go. After that, he stayed because he thought Roman was funny and Remus was a surprisingly good chef and sexual partner. And now, for the past year, he stayed because he loved Remus. Remus was the type of person that made Janus want a nice two-story suburban home with a dog, two kids, and a white picket fence. And he knew Remus would rather die than go back to that. 

He wanted to ask Remus to be more, to make it official, but he wasn’t sure if Remus just considered him an easy fuck still. It took two years for Janus to stop thinking of Remus that way, so it wouldn’t surprise him. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, DJ?” Remus said. The song had ended, fading into a sadder more mellowed song that you couldn’t easily dance to. Thomas was idly playing with Remus’s fingers, closely examining the small tattoos on the back of his hand. 

Janus stuttered, “Uhh..nothing just...y’know, how we met.” Remus reeled backwards, pulling his hand away from Thomas and alerting the child of the interaction. His face twisted into a sort of shocked-panicked expression. 

“What do you mean, Janus?” Man, hearing his actual name from Remus stung.

“Oh! Nothing I was just reminiscing is all! Don’t worry about it…” 

“You’re lying,” Is what Remus would like to say, but instead he just nodded in ‘understanding’ and offered his hand back to Thomas. 

Janus smiled sadly. He might never have Remus the way he wanted to, but at least he had Remus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts  
> 1.) Roman's middle name is Jason.  
> 2.) The car for the Royal-Octavian house is a silver 2014 Kia Optima that Remus got for a suspiciously cheap price.  
> 3.) Patton has the weirdest dreams. One example is the dream in which a clone of Patton taught Patton how to throw darts as an act in a midget-only circus.  
> 4.) On the other hand, Janus doesn't remember his dreams.  
> 5.) Out of Papa, Uncle Dee, Uncle Roman and Unky Remus, Unky Remus is Thomas's favorite.  
> 6.) Virgil prefers baking to cooking, which works out well for the Foster- Heth Apartment because Patton prefers cooking. 
> 
> Songs In Order  
> -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxCJa6xFLz4 (7min. Hamilton)  
> -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpNEPwACYK4 (Come Home With Me)  
> -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNLqGTSRln8 (Weird Rock)  
> -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xA7KVGKUy8 (Mellow Song)


	3. Golden Retriever Decals, Snickers, and Cycles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's part was especially fun to write, and I'm very glad that I can start to unlock everyone's past a little bit.

Patton passed his helmet to Virgil. Roman’s face twisted in confusion and...recollection as he looked at the baby blue motorcycle helmet, with the golden retriever decal. Virgil was too focused on trying to balance both helmets to notice. Janus stepped out of the school with his usual elegance, gloved hands reaching for then grasping his black tie. He adjusted it and cleared his throat. 

With gravitas Patton didn’t expect from a high school principal, he reached his hand out for Patton’s saying, “Principal Janus Octavian. And you?”

“Puh-pah Patton! Patton Foster!” Patton cried. Janus was shorter than Patton, by a long shot, but Patton still felt small. 

“What the hell are you doin’ Double Dee? You can’t scare off new meat like that!” Remus shouted, stumbling out of the door. Patton mind swam, “new meat,”? Remus walked over to Janus and clung to his arm. 

“Remus Royal… M’the vice principal,” Patton reached out to shake Remus’s hand and he just chuckled softly, “Naw puh-pah-Patton you don’t wanna touch that. We don’t know where it’s been." Virgil laughed. Roman heart stuttered. 

“If he’s Patton, you must be Mr. Heath,” Roman said with a flourish. He grinned like the Disney Prince wannabe he was. 

Virgil grinned like the Disney Villain wannabe he was, “Heth. It’s Heth, Mr. Royalle.” Remus erupted in laughter and Janus smiled calmly. 

“As much as I like to see our perfectly paramount prince get insulted, you do still require a tour, Virgil Heth. Roman will lead you to your classroom, and then show you all of Foley High School,” Janus turned his attention to Patton, swiveling its head like an owl landing on its new victim, “ And you, Patton Foster. Logan will be showing you what your duties are and how to do them. Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads and Janus clapped his gloved hands together happily. 

With a smiley facade, Janus exclaimed, “So! Let’s get to work!”

\--⭐️--

Thomas knew that he was going to be meeting someone new today. Papa had said so. He also knew that he was excited to go to work with Papa. So it made sense that he was going to be excited to meet someone new at work. Papa had taught him how to make sentences like that! He couldn’t remember what they were called but Papa was teaching him things because, “School was way too expensive to even consider and I couldn’t bare the thought of leaving Thomas, my only link to Ismene, out completely on his own at a facility that is inaccessible to me because of my occupation!” Thomas wasn’t sure what all of that meant, but he knew it meant that he went to school at home and not in a school. 

He heard voices coming through the door that led to Papa’s office, and he cracked the door open. Uncle Janus was chatting in the hallway with a stranger. Papa had taught him that you had to be careful with strangers, so he moved away from the door, and tugged on Papa’s pant leg. Papa looked down and picked Thomas up, resting him on his hip. 

“What is troubling you, Child?” Papa asked. Thomas made a small whine and pointed to the open door. He walked over to it, as Uncle Janus swung the door open. 

“Logan and Thomas! The most industrial of my staff,” Uncle Janus said with a carny smile. 

“You must be Patton,” Papa said with a dopey grin that confused Thomas, “We spoke on the phone.” The stranger, Patton (Thomas liked that name) chuckled softly and nodded. He extended his hand and pulled it back quickly. 

“I’d shake your hand but uh- y’know.” Patton gestured to Thomas, who Papa was supporting with both arms.

Papa smiled that weird smile again and said, “Yes, he’s quite fragile and a little heavy.” Patton’s eyes glittered with laughter.

“Thomas...Is he your son?” 

“Yes,” Papa looked at Thomas, “My four-year-old son...He looks more like his mother.” 

Patton looked sad, and he said, “She is probably a beautiful woman.”

“Was...She was a beautiful woman.” Patton’s somber expression quickly turned into a panicked one. 

“Y’know, I have a brother your age, Kiddo!” Patton exclaimed, desperately trying to lighten the mood. 

“Call me Thomas. I’m not ‘Kiddo’.” “A perfect opportunity,” Patton thought.

“Well how can I call you Thomas? I’m sure you don’t have a phone!” Papa cringed and Thomas burst out laughing. Uncle Janus stifled a laugh behind his hand. 

“Anyways, Logan, I can take Thomas,” Uncle Janus held the s in Thomas’s name, causing him to laugh even harder, “and you can show Mr. Foster to the main office.” 

Logan nodded and stepped out into the hallway. Janus stepped into Logan’s office and gestured for Thomas to gather his things so that he could entertain himself. Logan gave Patton a look, asking, “You ready to go?” Patton nodded and the two walked off down the hall. 

“You said you had a brother his age?” Logan asked, trying to break the heavy silence. Patton hummed contentedly. 

“Yeah, four younger brothers actually. I’m the oldest then Patrick and Christian,” Patton chuckled quietly, “my brother Thomas and then the youngest Shea. Us baby-makin’ Catholics” Patton said the last bit with a strained, nervous laugh that made Logan wish he didn’t ask… but he was a dumbass.

“How old is your Thomas?” Patton’s face shifted into a somber, yet still happy facade.

“I’m not sure….If I do the math he should be four...I haven’t spoken to them in a while.” The tension rose back between them and Logan began wringing his hands together. Damnit! He couldn’t think of anything to say!

“...her name?” Patton mumbled 

“What?”

“Thomas’s mother, your wife, what was her name?” 

Logan snorted, “My wife! Ah… sorry that’s not funny… but Thomas’s mother… her name was Ismene. Ismene Sanders. I wanted Thomas to have her surname.” Speaking her name out loud was weird. He hadn’t said it probably ever. She was always Issy…

“I think we walked by the office, Logan,” Patton said, gently tugging on Logan’s sleeve. Logan looked up from where he’d been rubbing at a paper cut. He looked around and realized that they’d walked a few doors down from the main office. Logan grabbed Patton’s hand and dragged him back to the office. 

Logan angrily gestured to Patton’s desk. It sat behind a long chest high counter that had the rules, dress code, student guidebook and plenty of empty candy bowls and calendars on it. Patton laughed and reached into his messenger bag. He pulled a snack-size snickers out and handed it to Logan. 

“Lolo, you’re not you when you're hungry.” Logan looked angry but opened the wrapper and ate it nonetheless. Patton began unloading his bag into his desk, contentedly arranging cups for pencils and the like around on the desk and in the various drawers. 

“Mr. Foster?” 

“Patton, please.”

“Right yes… Patton? Do you enjoy sweets, baked goods, coffee or other cafe type foods and drinks?” Patton smiled and pulled a bag of Tollhouse chocolate chip cookies out of his bag. He waved them around slightly and Logan smiled a lovesick grin. 

He looked back down at his hands and said, “Do you like romantic outings at independently owned coffee shops named The Sleepy Cafe in the art district of the city at 10:30 this Saturday, September 8th?” Patton’s face flushed red and he stuttered out an answer. 

\--⭐️--

Roman unlocked the door to Virgil’s classroom. It had been cleaned the day before but Roman still found it creepy. Virgil was the first teacher to use it in at least 5 years. The walls were empty of “educational” posters (or promotional posters for Broadway shows) that Roman and the other teachers had. There was no life in the classroom and it made Roman nervous. Virgil seemed to feel the same way. 

He shuffled awkwardly into the room and put he and Patton’s helmets down on the dark wooden desk in the front of the room. He attempted to sit in the chair, only to realize that there was no chair. 

“Heh heh this place needs a real makeover,” Roman laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “We should go furniture shopping for it…” Virgil’s mind ran into twenty different directions, each direction asking his mouth to say different things. 

“We?” He settled on.

“Well I’ve worked here longer...uh I know some really cheap stores that we can get good decoration stuff at and I went to this school when I was young.” Roman supplies confidently. Virgil cursed Pattern for encouraging him to take chances. 

“I went here too. You probably remember me...or you remember my body.” And after 10 years of searching Roman knew who took his V-card, who popped his cherry (so to speak), who took his virginity. 

“It was fucking you?” Roman yelled. He marched into the room, the heavy door slamming, and locking, behind him. Virgil backed against the wall. 

“You had sex with me then dropped me off at my home on your stupid little ‘cycle’ and never said another word! You used me for a one night stunt, you fucking prick!” Roman spat. He was inches from Virgil’s face. 

“I didn't mean to… I thought you were gonna regret having me as your first. I thought you were gonna try to ignore it and- Mmf!” Virgil’s rambles were cut off by Roman kissing him. It was a hard, forceful kiss that caused Virgil to fall back against the blackboard. He smacked the back of his head against the board, but he hardly felt it, only registering the kiss he’d dreamed about for his entire high school life. 

Virgil pushes forward, taking the control from Roman. He cupped the back of Roman’s head and tightened his hand around a bunch of hair. With a gentle tug, he coaxed a whimper out of Roman. The two pulled away, gasping. 

“What the hell was that, Roman? You call me out for being a dick, which Hey! I admit I was a dick! But then you start with the making out? It’s been 10 years, Roman! How do you know I still feel like that?” Roman smirked and looked down to the crotch of Virgil’s dress pants. 

“There’s a few tells.” He said in a near whisper. Virgil kissed Roman again, as hard as Roman had kissed him, causing him to fall back against the desk. Roman moaned into the kiss as his back slammed against the desk. Virgil moves his tongue to lick across Roman’s bottom lip. Roman felt his knees get wobbly. Virgil moved his hands from his sides around Roman’s ass. He moved his pale digits up Roman’s sides, untucking his shirt. His hands landed on Roman’s shoulders where he quickly pushed Roman back. He flipped Roman so that his chest was to Roman’s back.

Virgil snaked his cold hand down to the buttons on Roman’s stark red button down and he slowly unbuttoned it. 

“I wanna mark you up, Baby Boy. I want to bite your neck and show the whole damn world that you belong to me,” Virgil said in a low tone. Roman arched his back, writhing against Virgil. 

“ You cah ah-couldn’t if you tried,” Roman mumbled with a strained cry. 

“Oh? What was that, Baby Boy?” Virgil moved his one hand around to press against Roman’s back. The other gently guided his head to face behind him at Virgil. 

“Nothing to say?” Virgil spat angrily. There was no malice, not really. He simply had a lot of emotions and it magically worked out that Roman was into pain. 

“Answer,” Virgil yelled and pushed on Roman’s back,” me!” And slammed him against the top of the desk. All of the air was stolen from Roman’s chest and he felt like he was flying. He coughed roughly and moaned. He knew he looked like a mess. Tears of joy and pain and pure unbridled ecstasy dripped down his cheeks, the air he managed to rattle out burned as it pressed through his throat, and his mouth was swollen red. Spit dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and onto the desk, Virgil’s desk. If Roman wasn’t on the verge of replacing #2 on his Top Five Best Orgasms of My Life list he would have cared a lot more about the state of his pants. 

Virgil pressed his quickly growing bulge against Roman’s ass. He moved his hand off of Roman’s back, and leaned forward. His hand snaked up Roman shirt and Roman jumped at the temperature difference. Virgil brushes his index finger against Roman’s erect nipple. Roman cried out in a lewd moan. He was much less composed and presentable than usual and Virgil prided himself in being the direct cause of that. 

“Virgil, I ahh hngh-Ahh! I think M’gonna- I’m close so close!” Roman declared, but it fell on deaf ears. Virgil smiled ruthlessly and rolled his hips against Roman’s ass. He pressed a sloppy kiss to Roman’s neck and tipped Roman off the edge. His mind ebbed out to white hot orgasmic bliss. Virgil flipped him over again and gently kissed him, as if he was apologizing. He pulled back and kissed a long line down his face. Tracing his tears, until he reached Roman’s chin. He licked along the trail of his tears, up to his cheek. 

Roman’s eyes were shut tightly. As the feelings faded and he came back to reality, he realized that he was fucking exhausted. Virgi sat up and looked at Roman, admiring his baby boy. Roman was panting, enjoying the fact that he had the option to properly breathe again. His face was stained with tears and there was a small bead of blood forming on Roman’s bottom lip where it’d split. As his chest heaved, Roman’s shirt fell further and further open. His eyes fluttered open and Virgil quickly realized that Roman was going to fall. Roman’s knees gave out from under him and he flopped forward. 

“Jeez Roman are you okay?” Virgil asked as he rolled Roman around. Virgil sar on the ground and pulled Roman down to sit with his back to Virgil’s chest. 

“Yes yes...I’m just… just confused,” Roman played with the hem of his shirt, “You put so much work into making sure that I was okay…but you just dropped me off and didn’t say a word.” Virgil sighed. 

“I don’t think this is a conversation we should have right now but the gist is that…” Virgil was indefinitely stupid,” I loved you, Roman Royal. But I realized that you and I simply couldn’t work… You were a suburban wonder boy, a Juliet. I was the dumb orphan Romeo.”

“Things worked out well enough for them!”

“They died, Princey?” 

“But when they died they had each other! Virgil, you emo nightmare, we might go down in flames later, but at least we set the fire in the first place! I know I loved you too, Virgil Heth. And I think… I think I love you now.”

“Jeez no need to get so sappy... y'know what? Sure. Why not? Clean yourself up and then maybe we can talk a little more  _ in depth _ at our lunch breaks.”

Roman hummed a snarky laugh and stood up on still unstable legs, “Say no more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts  
> 1.) Janus’s favorite tv show is Criminal Minds or Adventure Time.  
> 2.) Roman and Remus's childhood home was white with baby blue shingles.  
> 3.) Virgil has never driven a car, and when he has to he takes public transport.  
> 3.) Patton and Remus don't have drivers licenses.  
> 4.) In total Logan has had three last names.  
> 5.) Remy's favorite scent is lavender.


End file.
